Detrás de la puerta
by BlueTacoLover
Summary: Sasame y Yoshino escuchaban atentamente a lo que sucedía en la habitación de Ino sin poder creer lo que sus hijos hacían. One-shot


¿Que tal? Espero que se encuentren de maravilla :D aquí les traigo otro proyecto que me gustó bastante escribirlo

**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Detrás de la puerta**

–¡Shikamaru más despacio!– Gritó Ino desde su habitación, Yoshino y Sasame se apegaron más a la puerta de la habitación de la chica

Se preguntarán… ¿Cómo es que llegaron a esta situación? Es sencillo de explicar. Ino y Shikamaru habían decidido ir a entrenar para lograr distraerse, el día anterior sus padres cumplían nueve meses de difuntos y como se habían prometido a base de abrazos y manos tomadas en sus funerales, se apoyarían siempre en todo lo que conlleva esta situación; habían decidido que sería un entrenamiento "suave" y lamentablemente sus planes no salieron como esperaban.

–Lo estoy haciendo suave mujer– Bufó Nara ante lo dicho por ella

–¡¿En qué concepto de "suave" entra?!– Ino le reclamaba mientras sus madres seguían escuchando fuera de su habitación

–En mí concepto problemática– En ese instante se oyó un gemido por parte de Ino a lo cual Shikamaru se burló –Al parecer te gustó– Río

–Eres un idiota, me duele ten cuidado Shikamaru–

Sus madres estaban alteradas, no querían imaginar quien sabe que cosas estaban haciendo sus hijos y ellas no encontraban la manera de interrumpir abruptamente en la habitación.

–Problemática–

–Déjame que te muestro lo que es ser problemática vago– Dijo Ino furiosa

–¿Qué haces Ino? Quítate de encima mujer– Esto sorprendió de sobremanera a Sasame y miró avergonzada a la madre de Shikamaru

–Lo siento mucho Yoshino– susurró para no ser escuchada

–¡Shikamaru!–Ino volvió a gritar a lo que Shikamaru le cubrió su boca con su mano

–Calla Ino nos pueden escuchar–

–No es mi culpa Shika, estás dejando marcas–

–Nadie las notara, no creo que estén mirándote el estómago–

–Idiota–

Yoshino estaba desconcertada hasta tal punto de no poder moverse y solo poder cubrir su boca, Sasame no sabía si desmayarse o mantenerse consciente para seguir escuchando.

–¡Mujer me dejaste marca!– las mujeres mayores volvieron a ponerse atentas a la conversación

–No creo que estén miran tu cuello vago–

–Mi madre no puede saber esto, me matará–

–¿Crees que mi madre no me matará?, es tu culpa Shikamaru. Te dije que tuvieras cuidado pero te gusta todo a lo salvaje–

–Fuiste tú la que comenzó todo– Le recriminó el genio –Fue tu culpa–

–Yo comencé porque habíamos quedado en hacerlo–

–Sí pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, me duele por tu culpa–

–¿Qué te duele? Shikamaru soy yo la que no se va a poder sentar en un buen rato–

Yoshino y Sasame no daban crédito a lo que oían, "Así que fue mi hija quien comenzó esto" pensó la madre de Ino y un "Espero que usen protección" cruzó por la mente de la madre de Shikamaru; ambas mujeres decidieron que les darían privacidad a sus hijos y se darían tiempo a ellas para asimilar todo lo escuchado así como hablarían de esta situación, por lo que se retiraron y lentamente bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron hacia la cocina. Todavía era temprano para que prepararan la cena que obviamente, asistirían los Nara por lo que decidieron preparar unos cuantos aperitivos y mientras realizaban la comida Yoshino fue la que decidió romper el silencio que se había provocado.

–Sasame tenemos que hablar con ellos–

Suspiró–Lo sé Yoshino, creo que ha llegado la hora de "la charla"– Para todo padre, inclusive para todo hermano, al momento de la charla es algo un poco incómodo, no saber cómo comenzar y tampoco en qué rumbo tomará la conversación. Sasame suspiró–Inoichi ¿por qué no estás en momentos así?–

–Lo mismo digo de Shikaku, tsk–Chasqueó su lengua–De la que te salvaste querido–

–Bien creo que sería bueno preguntarles sobre su día, no creo que sea conveniente hablarles del tema tan de pronto–

–Tienes razón, poco a poco tendremos que empezar la "charla" – Yoshino pasó una mano por su nuca nervioso–Esto es problemático–

Sasame asistió ante la respuesta de Yoshino, por lo que volvieron a sumergirse en un silencio un poco incómodo. Cada una de las mujeres estaban en sus propios pensamientos, preocupadas por lo que sucedía o sucedió –no sabían con exactitud si "habían terminado"- en la habitación de Ino

_**Habitación de Ino**_

Ino se encontraba recostada en el pecho de Shikamaru, ambos se encontraban conversando después de que "terminaran", ambos se encontraban cansados por lo que decidieron que sería buena idea dormir un poco antes de la cena. Ambos Nara iban a quedarse a cenar así que no había problema en eso, ambos jóvenes se disponían a dormir hasta que salió el tema de conversación "no deseado".

–Shikamaru, somos amigos ¿no?–

–Sí supongo, ¿a qué viene la pregunta?–

–¿Qué sucedió con Temari?–

Shikamaru suspiró, no se esperaba eso –Nos dimos cuenta que no iba a funcionar nada de lo que planeábamos, ella vive en Sunagakure y yo aquí. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejar la aldea por el otro, existían muchas complicaciones de por medio y me di cuenta que nunca me gustó realmente– Volvió a suspirar –Muchas cosas de por medio Ino , cosas problemáticas–

–Ya veo, lo lamento–

–No importa, supongo–

Después de esa incómoda pequeña charla, siguieron conversando en la misma posición hasta que se quedaron dormidos, una hora más tarde despertaron y decidieron bajar donde estaban sus madres.

–Ino cámbiate de ropa y quítate todas las vendas visibles–

–¿Por qué? –Contestó una todavía adormilada rubia

–Nuestras madres no pueden ver nada, sería problemático–

–De acuerdo, déjame buscar algo de ropa para ti–Muchas veces Shikamaru se quedaba hasta tarde en la casa de los Yamanaka por eso siempre tenía ropa extra ahí, al igual que Ino en la casa de los Nara –Toma– Ino le dio el cambio de ropa –Iré a cambiarme al baño, me avisas cuando puedo salir–Una vez dicho esto, ambos jóvenes se cambiaron en sus respectivos lugares, cubriendo cualquier marca y quitando vendas visibles ante los ojos de sus madres. Una vez terminado ambos decidieron bajar

_**Sala de estar y cocina Yamanaka**_

Después de preparar los aperitivos y comerlos en total silencio, Yoshino y Sasame decidieron que definitivamente debían charlar con sus hijos después de la cena así que decidieron no interrumpir a sus hijos hasta la hora de la cena. Colocaron la mesa y cuando se disponían a llamar ambos jóvenes, ellos venían bajando las escaleras pero notaron que traían ropas diferentes y estaban… Más cubiertos…

Para Ino y Shikamaru fue un poco extraño ver que sus madres los observaban fijamente como si hubieran asesinado a alguien, restándole importancia, ambos fueron a sentarse en sus lugares y esperaron a que sus madres hicieran lo mismo para poder comenzar a comer.

–Buen provecho–Dijeron al unísono los cuatro

La cena transcurrió "normal" y digo "normal" ya que estuvo bastante callada y un poco incómoda, el ambiente era pesado y existía gran tensión, disfrutaron un pequeño postre y los cuatro fueron a sentarse cerca de una pequeña mesa para observar un poco de televisión. El programa casi iba a finalizar cuando encendieron la televisión por lo que únicamente vieron los últimos diez minutos de este y cuando iban a anunciar el siguiente programa la televisión fue apagada.

–Madre ¿por qué apagaste la televisión? –Preguntó Ino

–Muchachos ¿Qué tal estuvo su día? –Sasame ignoró olímpicamente la pregunta de su hija

–Estuvo tranquilo, nada fuera de lo común–Comentó Shikamaru

–Así es, nada que no hiciéramos todos los días–Secundó Ino

La expresión que pusieron las mayores de la habitación fue de lo más épico que se podría observar, la expresión de horror y sorpresa no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los menores a lo cual les pareció sumamente extraño ya que desde la hora de la cena ambas señoras se encontraban "extrañas".  
–Madre que sucede, desde hace rato ambas se encuentran extrañas y nos miran como si hubiéramos asesinado a alguien–

–N-nada cariño, solo que Yoshino y yo nos preocupamos por ustedes, eso es todo–Ino pensó que su madre estaba enferma ya que ella nunca tartamudea

Yoshino se atrevió a hablar–Muchachos queremos hablar con ustedes de algo–

–¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Shikamaru un poco hastiado de la situación

–Verán, más temprano Yoshino y yo íbamos a la habitación de Ino y pues los escuchamos–

–¿Qué sucede con eso? –De nuevo la expresión de terror pasó la cara de ambas señoras

–Niños verán, Yoshino y yo ya no estamos tan jóvenes como cuando ustedes tenían seis años, estamos viudas y lo último que queremos es que les suceda algo– Yoshino sonaba bastante preocupada y la expresión de Sasame confirmaba que era algo serio

–Madre nos estás preocupando–

–Niños–Habló Sasame–Nosotras presentimos cambios entre ustedes, queremos que se cuiden–

–Mamá, entre Shikamaru y yo no sucede nada si es a lo que te refieres, nosotros estamos bien–

–Ino, eres una mujer muy hermosa, con solo una mirada puedes matar hombres–Ino se sonrojó ante lo dicho por Yoshino

–Mamá estas causando molestia en Ino–Intervino Shikamaru

–Shikamaru, haz crecido para convertirte en un hombre inteligente y aparte de eso en un hombre muy guapo pero ustedes todavía son muy jóvenes–

–Esperen, nos están hablando de sexo?–Logró descubrir el genio Nara

–Así es muchachos, nosotras los escuchamos en la habitación de Ino y el que ustedes se hayan cambiado de ropa y vengan más tapados nos lo ha confirmado–

–Espera espera, ¿ustedes piensan que Shikamaru y yo nos acostamos hace un rato en mi habitación? –

–Básicamente eso están diciendo Ino, madre, señora Yamanaka nosotros NO estábamos teniendo sexo si es lo que piensan–

–Muchachos no traten de ocultarlo, nosotras los escuchamos–Repitió Sasame–Lo único que les pedimos es que se cuiden, Ino eres una shinobi sí pero sobre todo eres mujer y aparte de eso muy hermosa hija, todos estos años haz crecido bastante bien y tu cuerpo ha adquirido lo necesario para dejar a la mitad de los hombres embobados–Haciendo énfasis en sus curvas, esto hizo que Ino se sonrojara aún más haciendo que Shikamaru se ponga incómodo, es cierto, ha mirado el cuerpo de su compañera pero nunca le ha llamado la atención para algo más que una amistad y gracias a sus madres Shikamaru se dio cuenta que ese "solo amigos" ha ido creciendo

–Mujer por última vez, nosotros no nos acostamos, lo que hacíamos era curar las heridas que nos hicimos en el entrenamiento–

–Pero Ino grito algo de no poder sentarse por mucho tiempo–Replicaron ambas mujeres

Ino rió–Eso es porque el vagabundo que tengo al lado me quería asustar porque venía tarde y yo estaba sentada en una de las ramas del árbol; Shikamaru subió al árbol por lo que al asustarme, caí de este y me traje a Shikamaru conmigo ya saben algo como "_Si yo me hundo, te hundes conmigo"_ –Terminó de explicar una divertida Ino

–Ay muchachos nosotras… Qué vergüenza–

–Bueno esto quedará de lección para que no anden espiando a sus hijos–

Siguieron conversando un rato más hasta que los Nara decidieron que era hora de irse por lo que Shikamaru, acompañado de Ino fue a tomar sus pertenencias.

_**Habitación de Ino**_

–Lamento todo lo que dijo mi madre Shika–

–Yo también lo lamento–Suspiró–Las madres son problemáticas–

Un silencio incómodo se formó en la habitación, ninguno sabía que decir, únicamente se miraba esperando que alguno de los dos se moviera.

–Creo que ya tengo que bajar–

–S-sí–

Ino lo acompañó de nuevo donde se encontraban ambas madres y una vez en la perta comenzaron a despedirse.

–Buenas noches Sasame, Ino, que tengan una linda noche–

–Igual para ustedes–

Shikamaru hizo algo que ninguna se esperaba, se acercó a Ino y le susurró–Mañana misma hora, campos de entrenamiento. Espérame–Una vez dicho le dio un beso en su mejilla y se fue dejando atrás una Ino sonrojada, y dos madres sorprendidas.

Quién sabe, tal vez Shikamaru tome en cuenta el deseo de su madre de verlo feliz con una chica, tal vez Ino lo golpeé mañana a penas lo veo o tal vez y tal vez el día de mañana empiece una historia para Shikamaru e Ino formando sus recuerdos y solo tal vez siendo felices. Porque gracias a que sus madres escucharon lo que sucedía detrás de la puerta de Ino, ambos jóvenes se habían dado cuenta que un "solo amigos" cambió por una simple charla que todo padre debe darle a su hijo en algún momento de su vida.

**FIN**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Cualquier comentario lo pueden hacer por un lindo y sensualón review. Espero les haya gustado tanto o por lo menos la mitad de lo que me gustó a mí, yo siempre he pensado que si Ino y Shikamaru fueran pareja pues serían sexualmente activos y pues quise aprovechar ese pensamiento y volverlo un malentendido a mi antojo :D ¿un poquito mala? Tal vez (?) todavía no me he atrevido a hacer un lemon y creo que eso seguirá así por un buen rato y tampoco tengo un concepto claro de lime, para mí es lo mismo jaja. ShikaIno for the Win :3

**Sin más por el momento, **

**BlueTacoLover**

**Que no se los coma una gelatina de uva gigante :D**

**Chao Chao**


End file.
